This invention relates to fixing of toner powder images on copy sheets, such as those created by electrostatic copying techniques, and especially to he fixing of such images by pressure application without applied heat.
The fixing by pressure alone of electrostatically held toner images on narrow strips by using hard metal, usually steel, rollers has been described in an article by Bolton and Goetz in Photographic Engineering, 1956, Vol. 7 Nos. 3 and 4, pages 137 to 146, esp. page 143, and an improved form adaptable for use with wider sheets, such as normal letter size sheets, has been described in British Pat. specification No. 1,226,200.